How Dirty Boys Get Clean
by The Plagnister
Summary: Tyson shouldn't leave his doors unlocked. Or maybe he should... since it led to Kai dropping by while he was in the shower. But Kai should've locked the door behind him, because it would've left Hilary out of a very embarassing situtation. TyKa!


**_A/N_**_: Yeah! TyKa! Okay, this is a one-shot that I'm dedicating to Plushie-Heartless. 6.6 This is random inspiration of seeing a whole bunch of AXE commercials. Do **NOT** mess with me at three o'clock in the morning. Damn T.V. It played the same commercial at least once during each commercial break in the movie I was watching on T.V. &-&_

_

* * *

_

**_How_****_ Dirty Boys Get Clean _**

Kai walked into Tyson's hotel room, shaking his head at how foolish that the Japanese boy was for not locking his door. He looked around the blue haired delinquent, not seeing him at his usual position in front of the T.V. The suite was exactly as he expected it to be… a mess. But still, there was no sign of the teenager in any of the front rooms.

As he went down the hallway, Kai heard a familiar noise. A noise he heard everyday… a running shower. Smirking, he followed his ears until he got to a closed door. Turning the handle, he found that this door too, was unlocked. Silently chuckling to himself, he opened the door and went into the bathroom, which was connected to the Master Bedroom on the other side. The silhouette of a certain dark haired boy suggested that he had just gotten in for his hair was still spoofed up some.

Chuckling silently, Kai stripped out of his clothing and opened the sliding glass door. "Waaaah! Tyson whirled around to see a very amused Kai standing there. "Kai? What do you want? Why aren't you…? Kai."

Silent as ever, Kai stepped into the shower and shut the glass door behind him. A very surprised Tyson backed up a few steps. Kai had a certain glint in his eyes as he followed him nearly to the wall where the faucet was, the water pouring completely on him. He put a hand on the wall beside Tyson's head and smirked into his eyes. He was very amused at how the situation was heading. He did not intend to come down here to dally with Tyson, he actually was going to see if Tyson actually was going to the formal dinner. Because knowing Tyson, he would have to be reminded or he would never be ready in time.

"Kai, wh-what, what do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Slowly Kai reached down watched as Tyson squirmed. Reaching for the body wash, he put some on a washcloth and sudsed it up. Eyes never leaving the younger boy, the Russian started wash up. Tyson was completely speechless, and only had the power to watch, not able to take action.

"Am I dreaming again?"

Kai lifted an eyebrow at that, and leaned in a little more. "I believe not." Then, with mischievous thoughts, reached down again. This time, not for the body wash, or his own body. Tyson gasped and let himself go to the rhythm that Kai had set. The next gasp was of surprise when Kai did something entirely different. A pleasurable sensation took over Tyson.

**_--Nyaa nyaa, I am an Evil Little Bastard and am keeping the rating down. Like a good little boy. I must hurry and finish this before Minachan returns and finds me not in my room, or finishing my Labyrinth story for her. ;; She can be a real devil when you cross her… and her horrible speaking in third person.-- _**

Tyson leaned back against the porcelain wall, panting. Kai had his head rested on Ty's shoulder, nose nuzzled against his neck.

"That was…" pant, pant

"Unbelievable?" pant, pant

"Yeah." pant, pant

"Uhn." pant, pant

"I guess pant, pant that its pant, pant my turn."

"Wha- ooh!"

Tyson took advantage of this moment and took the upper hand. If this wasn't one of his dreams, then he was going to enjoy every moment of this. It was his turn to show Kai how **_he_** really felt.

"Tyson if you don't hurry- oh."

Hilary had cluelessly walked into the bathroom to see the silhouetted forms of a duel-haired teen and a puffy, blue-haired teen through the steam in the glass doors. Mouth set in a large O and eyes wide, she quietly shut the door behind her. Fortunately, the boys didn't see their brief witness as she silently left the building, her mind in complete and utter shock.

* * *

**_A/N_**_: Yeah! I'm done. What do you think Plushie-kun? Do you like? Please, all who read, tell me how you like. **Grumbles about the damn T.V. needs cable, not an attena.**_


End file.
